Lost
by TheKingdomKeyblade
Summary: Juvia's disappearance took its toll on everyone, but Gray felt the worst of it.
1. first the pain

Gray begged Juvia not to go alone; he begged her to wait a day so he could go with her, so they could watch each other's backs. He went as far as to ask Erza or Lucy to accompany her, but his Juvia was nothing if not headstrong. She was determined to do the mission alone, to raise the money for her wedding dress all by herself, and she promised him this was the last mission with the highest reward she would do before they were to be wed in a month. It was also the most dangerous, and although Gray was well aware she could handle herself, something about the job and the timing gave him a sickening feeling, and he was terrified of losing her.

Right before the water mage left, she'd smiled up at him and taken his hand. Juvia always blushed around him, that hadn't changed in all the time they'd known each other, in all the time they'd been together. Gray remembered bringing his hand to her cheek and his lips to her forehead, asking her silently to stay safe and come home to him. Juvia had told him she'd be back in five days, and once she returned, she wouldn't go on another mission without him.

He told her he loved her. She blushed and told him she knew.

He watched her leave; the days crept on.

On day six following her departure, the day after she was set to return, Gray was anxious. Lucy and Erza did their best to quell his worries, asked him to have faith in Juvia's skills, but there was only so much they could assure him of. Natsu tried several times a day to fight Gray, trying in his own little way to keep the ice mage from dwelling too much on the missing Juvia. The days kept slipping away without any contact, and by the eighth day, the others started worrying too.

Gray burst into the guild hall the morning of the tenth day, a look of shaken determination on his face. Erza spotted him first, her body moving to meet him on his way to wherever he was going.

"Gray," her voice cut the air around him, but he didn't falter. "Gray, what are you doing?"

Erza followed him as he made his way to Makarov, discarding his shirt somewhere along the way. "Master!" Gray's voice was louder than he'd intended, but he didn't seem to care, nor did he seem to notice Erza's hand that came to rest on his shoulder. Makarov sighed from where he sat on the bar, and Mirajane looked on behind him. Before Gray had the chance to yell again, Master produced a job flyer and pressed it into the ice mage's chest.

"Go," Makarov told him, his voice much softer than usual. "But don't go alone. Take the rest of Team Natsu and go find your Juvia."

Gray looked down at the flier, feeling his whole body get heavier as he read. He nodded his thanks at the Master, before turning and running out of the guild hall. Erza was quick to gather the remaining members of Team Natsu, trying to keep up with the hurried man.

The team took to the small village where the mission was supposed to be. They found it deserted. Gray hardly spoke, and the team tried their best not to push him, but after two days of their search with no sign of the water mage anywhere, they had to force him to eat.

"You need your strength," Erza reasoned, pushing a plate in front of him. Gray was unresponsive. Juvia was gone, his body was tired, and time moved slowly during their search. At night, he would fidget and toss and turn, mumbling her name over and over again. Erza watched over him every day.

His dreams were nightmares fueled by the fear of never seeing Juvia again, the fear of what she might be going through. He watched helplessly from his place strapped to a chair as she was abused, beaten, and tortured, and she screamed his name. Juvia screamed his name so loud, and his heart shattered each time.

On the fourth day of searching, they found Juvia's hat. Although the team expected their discovery to reenergize Gray and give him new hope, it did the exact opposite; the ice mage let out one mournful noise as he took the blue fabric into his hands, and then he fell silent, any tiny bit of communication completely shut down. They wouldn't hear him speak for three more days.

On the seventh day of searching, Gray suddenly fell to his knees, his body quaking. Natsu, who was closest to the ice mage at the time, felt his body react protectively, running toward him and and kneeling in front of him. "Natsu," Gray's voice was desperate, his stomach turning as he looked up at his teammate. "Natsu, today was supposed to be her last fitting..."

The dragon slayer's eyes widened; Juvia's dress. The wedding was fast approaching and the outlook for her return was getting darker and darker. Gray's body shook as he moved, turning slightly as he began retching in the grass. The rest of the team had reached them by now, and Wendy almost immediately placed her hands on Gray's back, trying to take away the sickness in his body. But the ice mage just kept going, a cold sweat breaking all over his chest as the idea of his Juvia being permanently gone inched closer to reality.

On the ninth day, the team forced Gray to come home. It had been almost three whole weeks since Juvia left, and they were no closer to finding her now than they were in the beginning. Upon entering the guild hall, Gray's hollow body got heavier, and the usual buzz was gone from the vast room, leaving instead a thick, ringing silence. The rest of Team Natsu felt defeated, unable to protect not only Juvia, but Gray as well.

What should have been a bustling and busy hall as they prepared for the wedding was diluted to sorrow and worry. The decorations that should have adorned the stone walls and wooden supports had been torn down. Levy was glued to Gajeel's side, waiting to comfort the iron dragon slayer in case of a breakdown. Mira couldn't stop cleaning the same glasses over and over again. Cana had been sober since the day Team Natsu had departed in search of Gray's mate. Elfman held Lisanna's hand in support. Romeo sat silently next to his father. Even little Asuka sat between her mother and father, tears welling in her big eyes. The whole guild was in shambles, and Makarov could do little to assure them of Juvia's future.

Gray's usually calm and collected exterior was gone, giving way to an emotional and broken man. His Juvia was gone, and with their supposed wedding date only a little over a week away, he felt tormented and lost. Everyone gave him space, except the rest of his team, who was never too far away from him. Makarov sent out another search party in the meantime, but he sent Gray home, charging the rest of Team Natsu in making sure he got showered and a decent amount of sleep.

Sickeningly enough, the weather was beautiful; the sun shone down and cut the cold air, creating an unusually pleasant temperature for a Magnolia winter. The skies were pure blue, without a cloud in sight.

In all the time of searching for his Juvia, Gray hadn't once cried. But the sight of the perfectly clear blue sky, the sky that Juvia so loved to see, broke him.

Gray cried.

In his time of weakness, Gray let his team take care of him. Lucy opened her home to all of them, and after a borderline scalding shower, Gray put on not only his usual t-shirt and jeans, but a hoodie and two pairs of socks. Wendy, who had never seen him in so many clothes, asked him why he had so much on.

Despite the circumstances, Gray tried _really_ hard to still be good for Wendy. He'd always felt this odd protectiveness over her that he could only describe as big brotherly. Although he couldn't muster a smile, he placed his hand on her head and sighed as he ruffled her long blue hair, mumbling some response vague response about being cold.

Those were the first words he'd said in days, and Natsu and Erza found them incredibly alarming. Gray was never cold; it was against his nature. Wendy and Lucy shared a worried look as Erza guided Gray to Lucy's bed, forcing him to lay down and try to rest. Natsu never expected him to fall asleep, but to the dragon slayer's surprise, Gray fell right into an uneasy slumber, and although he knew the nightmares would come soon, for now it was as peaceful a sleep as Gray was going to get.

Wendy moved to Gray's side, placing her hand on his shoulder as a blue light began emitting from her palm. She'd been doing this for a few days now, trying to keep up his energy and magic power while also trying to settle his inner turmoil. Erza firmly believed these treatments during his sleep were the only reason he'd managed to stay together this long, and it made Wendy feel better knowing she could do even the smallest something to ease his pain.

Lucy, Natsu, and Erza left again the next day in search of Juvia, leaving the ice mage in Wendy's capable hands. Happy and Charla stayed behind as well, doing whatever they could to assist the sky dragon slayer in caring for Gray. Gray wanted to go, but after being told by Erza that having to care for him would slow them down, he resigned, knowing she was right. Wendy made tea and cooked small meals, which Gray would eat, and then promptly throw up hours later. It was hard for him to keep anything down when he felt so hollow, when he felt like his whole world had been ripped away from him.

Wendy somehow got him to shower once a day, and although Gray wouldn't say it out loud, the sky dragon slayer knew it was the only place he could cry in private. She could hear his soft sobs through the door to Lucy's bathroom, and it was hard to hear a man so strong break down. Gray would sit in the tub while the nearly boiling water ran down his back, torturing himself with 'what ifs' and the image of her waving goodbye to him in the last moments he saw her. Gray kept thinking back to the time before he'd allowed himself the pleasure of loving her, and all the wasted time he could have spent making her happy.

Gray let out a mournful moan at the sudden realization that he may never hear his Juvia call him 'Gray-sama' again.

The water had long grown cold by the time he managed to make himself get out of the shower. How many days had it been? Everything seemed to blur past him in long showers and half-finished cups of tea. The taste of bile seemed permanently at the back of his tongue, despite how hard he tried to scrub it out. Did he sleep? When was the last time he slept? The silver lights against the dark sky told him it was late as he moved from the bathroom, and the softly snoring dragon slayer on Lucy's couch told him he'd been in the shower for a long time. Gray padded quietly over to where Wendy and the exceeds slept, tucking a small blanket across her shoulders. Guilt washed over him; Wendy had been doing her best to comfort him, to make sure he stayed alive, and he hadn't made it easy.

Gray moved slowly to Lucy's bed, tugging his hoodie further down around his waist. Everything hurt as he crawled close to the window, curling into himself as his eyes wandered up to the clear sky. He wondered briefly if she was seeing the same sky he was.

Gray scoffed, realizing how soft and corny that sounded, before feeling his body become rigid at the idea that she would never see the sky again. Gray stifled a sob.

"Gray?"

The ice mage composed himself quickly, wiping his hand over his face before looking over at Wendy. The blue haired girl rubbed her eyes sleepily as her gaze landed on Gray, and he did his best to appear neutral. Wendy frowned.

"You don't have to act like that," she spoke softly, standing slowly and making her way over to where he sat. "No one will think any less of you."

Gray felt his emotions battle for control, but he did his best to suppress them. "Sorry," his voice broke, having not been used properly in weeks. "Just not used to being so..."

Gray trailed off, trying to come up with a word that accurately described his predicament. "Lost," he decided, quietly. He didn't know what exactly made him, but he suddenly wanted to talk; and Wendy was an eager ear.

"My fiancé is gone," Gray spoke, holding back tears as hard as he could. "I'm helpless, and I'm not used to being helpless. I'm supposed to be calm and collected; I'm supposed to be frigid. This is all completely new territory for me."

Wendy tilted her head, showing she was still listening.

"I miss her," he continued. "I never thought a person could mean so much to me. Juvia is..." he paused, his emotions overwhelming him. "Gods, I can't stop thinking about what could have happened to her. My Juvia could be alive and being tortured or she could be d-"

Wendy put her hand out, setting it on Gray's arm. "Gray," she spoke, a blue light suddenly bathing the room. "You don't know that."

Whatever Wendy was doing, it kept him stable enough to continue. "Even if Natsu finds her," he spoke. "Even if they manage to rescue her, I won't be there. I won't be there to rescue her, because I'm not strong enough. I'm so different now, I used to be able to turn all my feelings off and just fight; but without Juvia, I can barely stand..."

Wendy sighed. "You're definitely different," she told him, shrugging slightly. "You're not the same cold, grumpy, aloof Gray I met when I joined Fairy Tail. But," Wendy smiled. "I like this Gray much better. This is a Gray I can look up to, a Gray who has learned to love with all his heart and soul, a Gray who makes Juvia the happiest woman in the world. I promise you, Team Natsu will find Juvia, and you'd better be ready to marry her as soon as she comes home."

Gray felt himself suddenly get smaller; the wedding. All the days suddenly clicked together in his head. It was tomorrow. They were supposed to be wed tomorrow.

"Oh gods..." all the energy drained from his body in one swift wave. Wendy realized suddenly, taking in a sharp breath.

"I've gotta go find her," Gray made to jump from the bed, but somewhere his legs gave out, landing face first on the floor. "Shit," he hissed, his body shaking. He was so weak. Had he eaten? When was the last time he'd eaten? He suddenly wanted to kick his own ass for not taking better care of himself.

"Gray!" Wendy dropped to her knees beside him, trying her best to soothe his quaking body with her magic. "Gray, you aren't in the best shape. You need to rest."

He couldn't stop shaking. "Wendy, I'm..."

As much as her little body could, she helped Gray to his feet, shifting him to sit on the bed. He felt powerless to save the love of his life, and he felt a familiar calling back to his childhood, first when his parents died, then when Ur sacrificed herself to seal away his darkness. He was crying before he could process what happened, the more recent memory of Ultear's sacrifice drifting forward. He was powerless to stop any of it, and the loss of Juvia was no different.

Wendy, ever the diligent and caring young wizard she was, used as much magic as she could to get Gray to sleep. Carla had woken up in all the commotion and warned her against using all her magic, but Wendy was determined to help, despite knowing the challenge it was to heal a self destructing body. Eventually though, she succeeded; Gray laid in an uneasy sleep by the time the sun rose, and the sky dragon slayer collapsed in her exhaustion...

She was awoken later by the sound of a click at the door.

Gray felt slightly warm as he felt a hand touch his clothed chest. A tiny voice whispered in his ear.

"Gray-sama," it was her voice. Gods, he missed her, missed hearing her say his name. His dreams made her feel so close, and as he slipped closer to consciousness, he was afraid she would go.

"Gray-sama." It was hauntingly beautiful and painfully near his ear. Gray just wanted to hold her again; he was beginning to fear he never would.

He could see her now, so tauntingly real, floating above him like an angel sent to bring him home. Somewhere, distantly, he could hear the rain. His Juvia was beautiful, and although he knew she loved to see the sun, the sound of the rain had always brought him great comfort.

"Gray-sama!"

Gray felt something wet hit his face... tears? Juvia was crying. Another tear, a hand pressing over his guildmark.

"Juvia...?"

Her name reverberated deep within his throat. "You're not real," Gray murmured, not wanting his mind to run away with itself. "Even in my dreams it hurts to see you cry."

The rain became clearer in his ear as Juvia bit her lip. Gray felt tears of his own well up while his hands found her hips. He felt her. He could feel her. She was right there, above him, crying and smiling and leaning closer.

"Juvia is home."

With a start, Gray sat bolt upright, colliding with the body he was so sure was a dream. She was there. Juvia was right in front of him, leaning into his chest, letting out tiny sobs as her hands came to rest on his shoulders. Gray grabbed her close, taking a deep breath; she smelled like fresh rain and spring and thunderstorms and the woman he loved so _fucking_ much.

"Juvia," Gray's body caved in around hers as her name passed his lips. She was real; she was home.

For the first time, he looked up around the room. Team Natsu stood, looking exhausted but satisfied as they watched Gray hold his Juvia. "Where?" his voice was desperate and scratchy in the back of his throat. Erza just shook her head, giving him the softest smile.

"Unimportant," the red head told him. "At least for now. Just hold her, Gray. She's home."

So he did. Gray shed the hoodie and his shirt in a swift movement, pulling Juvia back to look down at her face. He took a moment to inspect her; she wasn't in great shape, bruises adorning her body and wounds of different depths and severities peeking out around clothes that were tattered and dirty, but she was _alive_. She was alive and safe and home in his arms and he kissed her, contemplating the idea of never letting her go.

"I love you," Gray whispered breathlessly, pulling away from her mouth to press a kiss to her forehead. Tears began flowing down his cheeks, and he didn't care who saw. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

Juvia held tightly to her Gray as they rocked back and forth. This is what safety feels like, she reminded herself.

This is what it felt like to be welcomed home.

... x

 **I have a small part two if you're interested...**


	2. and then the aftermath

They got married that night.

Gray asked her quietly after he assured himself she was real. He wanted to be tied to her more than he'd wanted anything in his entire life, and he knew Juvia wanted the same after her traumatic experience. They decided a fancy reception could wait. So under the cover of night, with a small, private crowd of maybe ten guildmates, they sealed themselves together in the most magical way possible, exchanging quiet vows beneath the clear velvet sky. Juvia had his last name, and every bit of sorrow from the past month was temporarily forgotten as they shared their first kiss outside the cathedral as husband and wife.

Once all was said and done, Gray carried Juvia over the threshold of their apartment, holding her tight. He laid her down in their bed, and as much as they longed to be intimate with each other, they knew it would cause more harm than good with their fluctuating emotions and the damage done to Juvia's body. So instead Gray laid on his back, letting Juvia melt into his side with her head on his bare chest. A peace settled over them in the silence, relief hanging in the air and a quiet desire to never let each other go.

Gray didn't ask what happened to her, at least not right away. Erza told him very little, something very vague about a tiny dark guild with some very powerful wizards, but in the end, she, Natsu, and Lucy brought them down. Erza was firm in her standing that she would tell him nothing else; Juvia's story would come out when the time was ready.

He didn't sleep that night, but not because he couldn't. Juvia was so peaceful, so beautiful in her sweet sleep, and he didn't wanna close his eyes in fear of all this being a dream. He didn't wanna stop looking at her. He wanted to lay there and watch her back rise and fall with every safe breath he was afraid she'd be unable to take, and he held her greedily, daring someone to try and take her from him again. Gray ran his finger through her soft blue hair, vowing silently he would stop at nothing to keep her safe.

The next day was difficult; Juvia didn't wanna leave the house, despite the eager and anxious guild mates waiting to welcome her home. Gray knew the pressure of seeing all of her guildmates at once would be far too overwhelming for her. He also knew she wanted to see her friends. So he did something he'd never done: Gray opened his home to the guild. He beckoned them, two or three at a time, to come visit his wife and love to assure her absence had been a hard one, not only for him, but for the whole guild. By the time Team Natsu came over at sunset, Juvia was feeling fulfilled and loved, and that was all Gray had ever wanted. His being vulnerable in front of everyone was infinitely worth making her happy.

Erza and Lucy whisked Juvia away for a little while to the Fairy Tail hot spring, allowing Gray to fix something for all of them to eat once they got back. Natsu went out to give Master a status update on the water mage, and Wendy stayed behind to help Gray prepare dinner.

"Hey," Wendy's voice startled him slightly, before relaxing again as he cooked. "Are you okay?" she asked. Gray gave her a genuine smile, the first one in over a month, and Wendy couldn't help but smile back.

"I'm great," Gray told her, his eyes trailing over to where she was making tea beside him. There was a brief silence, before he spoke again. "Thank you for taking care of me," he said. "I know I didn't make it easy."

Wendy smiled at him, giving a tiny laugh. "You're welcome!" she told him. "But you don't have to thank me."

Gray sighed. "Still. I know you used a lot of magic every day to keep me together. It meant a lot to me. It isn't easy for me to be emotional like this."

She began pouring several cups of tea, one for everyone to go with dinner. "I just wanted to keep you in good health for when Juvia came home."

Gray gave a chuckle. "You never lost faith in her, did you?"

Wendy shrugged. "I didn't."

He nodded, hearing the front door open. "You're a really good kid, you know that?"

Wendy blushed ever so slightly as he reached over and ruffled her hair. "Gray-sama!" Juvia's voice made Gray's knees go weak, having to catch himself on the counter as she entered the kitchen with Erza and Lucy in tow. The sight of her damaged body made his stomach sink, but her small smile and pink cheeks, whether it was from the heat of the spring or seeing him, made all the pain in the world feel so small.

"Hello, my love," Gray spoke quietly as he welcomed her into his arms. That was the only nickname he'd ever given her besides Juves, and although it was one of their more private things, he found himself using it more since she'd come home, even in front of company. Gray was never one for public displays of affection, but for now at least, he wanted to show her all the love in the world. Watching Juvia blush when he said it made him happier than he could've ever imagined, pressing the smallest of kisses into her blue hair.

Natsu walked in moments later, and they all sat down in the kitchen to eat. It was the first time in a while Gray had a meal he could actually keep down, and it felt incredibly homely to surround himself with his team and his Juvia while they ate and talked and planned future missions. The best way for Juvia to return to normal was for everyone to _act_ normal, and as hard as it was sometimes, her smile made it all worth it to Gray. He even managed to pick fights with Natsu, which somehow always seemed to make her laugh.

The team stayed for cleanup before leaving, bidding the couple goodbye and parting with assurances they'd see each other at the guild hall. Gray turned to Juvia, taking her hand and pushing her hair from her face.

"Juvia's going to go take a shower," her voice was suddenly quiet, an odd trait in the water mage. Gray nodded, furrowing his eyebrows at her.

"I'll lay out some clothes for you to sleep in," he said. "Do you need anything?"

Juvia took a deep breath. "Juvia just needs a bit of time to herself," she spoke in what was almost a whisper. "Some time to decompress. Is that okay?"

Gray nodded avidly. "Absolutely, my love," he spoke. "Just call if you need me."

With that, she turned, heading into their bathroom. He watched after her, concern bubbling into his chest.

Juvia's shower took a long while, though Gray wasn't sure if that was because he was so anxious about her change in mood or because it really did just take a little bit longer. When he finally heard the water stop he sat on the bed, waiting.

She emerged with her hair still wet and a towel wrapped around her torso. Gray looked over her bruised shoulders and wounded arms, all the way down to her cut up legs. Juvia blushed, and Gray watched her shift uncomfortably as he looked over the damage. He reached slowly, touching his hand to the towel. "May I?"

Juvia took a deep breath and nodded, dropping the towel. He took in a sudden breath; they'd hurt her so badly. A mixture of anger, guilt, and pain washed over the ice mage, his body nearly collapsing under the weight as he took in every one of her bruises, every purposeful cut. Her body was a mixture of black and blue and red and yellow and purple and Gray was shaking with how angry he was by the time he made his voice work.

"Juvia," Gray whispered. "Gods. What happened?"

... x

 **I'm actually having SO much fun writing this and I'm gonna write a part three so hold on to your jimmies m8 we're goin for it.**


	3. the silence in the rain

A silence stretched between them. It was uncomfortable and difficult and made Gray want to puke, but he had to know.

"Please, Juves," the ice mage begged. Juvia's eyes grew distant and dark, her body tightening as she stood frozen. He wanted to reach out, to hold her, but she looked so _fragile_. He could count each one of her small ribs, the very bones beneath her damaged skin. Gray couldn't take it anymore. He bolted into the bathroom, bending over the toilet and retching all the food he thought he'd be able to keep down. The image of someone drawing lines into her skin and watching the blood drip down her body, was too much for the ice mage to comprehend. He could almost hear the echoes of the pain she must have felt, all the screams she would have let out in desperate need for savior. Did she call for him? Did she beg them for mercy? She needed him and he'd failed her; reality sank into his bones, the realization that she might have been safe if he'd tried harder to keep her home.

Gray's stomach contorted as he felt a warm hand on his back. Somewhere, in the distance, thunder clapped and big, heavy droplets of rain began pounding against the ground, splattering wilding across the roof and heaving into the windows. He felt Juvia sit beside him, her fingers delicately moving his hairs from his forehead as spots formed in his vision. The bile at the back of his throat seemed to settle, and he was able to breathe, although his head still seemed to turn. Gods, he was a horrible significant other. He couldn't even imagine what it must have been like for her while she was gone, and she came home, not to solace and comfort, but to an unstable man in a broken state.

Gray sat back a little, his eyes trailing up to her. "Sorry," he managed, wiping his mouth with the back of his arm. He could see she was fully covered now in the clothes he'd set out for her. Juvia smiled at him, a sad look falling across her eyes.

"Juvia isn't as pretty anymore," she whispered. "Juvia will be scarred in more ways than one."

Gray blinked. "What?"

She gave a tiny shrug, tears welling in her eyes as thunder clapped in the distance. "Gray-sama doesn't find Juvia beautiful anymore," her voice was so small, and every word felt like a punch to the gut, but Gray was too stunned to say anything in the moment. She dropped her eyes to the floor as she continued, "Juvia is afraid her body is too damaged for Gray-sama to love her anymore.

The ice mage reacted in the only way he knew how; he leaned forward and grabbed her shoulders, bringing her gingerly to his lap and encircling her body; he'd noticed this on the night of their wedding, but she was much lighter than she was when she left.

"That's not at all what I think," Gray whispered. "Gods no, Juves. I will always think you're beautiful."

She sniffled, letting Gray wipe her tears away. The storm outside calmed ever so slightly, confirming his suspicion that it was in fact her emotions causing the downpour. He was sure the rain was causing even more strain for his love.

Juvia was still so quiet. "But Gray-sama became sick at the sight of Juvia's body," she let out a strained sound, swallowing hard. "Juvia's skin is ugly and will scar all over."

He felt helpless, trying to assure her in any way he could. Gray was still so blind to her emotions sometimes. "Juvia believe me. Nothing about my attraction to you has changed. I am still very much in love with both you and your body."

The thunder seemed much farther away now. "Then why did Gray-sama get sick?"

The ice mage held his mate close, taking in a breath as the scent of her hair flooded his senses. "Because it's hard," he spoke honestly, lifting her slowly to her feet. "I love you, Juvia. I want you to be able to talk to me about what happened. It's hard for me to watch you in all this pain."

The conversation was put on pause for a moment as Gray brushed his teeth, getting rid of the bad taste in his mouth while Juvia moved to sit on the end of their bed. "Here's the thing," Gray continued once he was finished, leaning on the bathroom counter and watching her. "I'm angry. Every part of me wants to tear apart the people who hurt you... but I also want to know what happened so I can know the best way to comfort and care for you."

Juvia took deep, even breaths, her voice shaking slightly. "It would hurt Gray-sama very much."

Gray frowned. "It hurts if you don't tell me."

"Gray-sama doesn't understand."

"What don't I understand?"

"Juvia is trying to protect the most important part of her life. Please."

Gray was becoming slightly irritated now, shedding his t-shirt. "I'm not the one who needs protecting," he protested. "You were kidnapped and _tortured_ for weeks. I was afraid you were dead, Juvia. I don't even know who it was or what they wanted from you."

Juvia was timid. Gray let out a sigh as he walked towards her, cupping her face as he stood in front of her. She did everything she could not to make eye contact, biting the inside of her cheek as she thought. He closed his eyes, trying desperately to control his emotions.

Gray's voice shook when he managed to speak again. "What if it happens again?" he whispered, closing his eyes in fear of crying. "What if the come after you again?"

Juvia looked up at him, his hand trembling against his cheek as another silence stretched between them. She reached up and placed her fingers over his.

"Fine," Juvia finally said. "Juvia will tell you what she knows."

Gray let out a deep breath as relief flooded his body. "Thank you," he whispered, kissing her forehead. He said down beside her, taking her smaller hand in his and kissing each of his her fingers as she collected her thoughts. "I'll be here, my love. You're safe here. I will protect you, and you will protect me."

Something about his statement made Juvia let out a whimper, tears suddenly flowing with a force he'd never quite seen before. Gray's body was rigid for a moment as she turned into his chest, before becoming soft again, pulling her fully into him and holding her. "Juves?"

She didn't want to. She didn't want to say the words she knew would change him. But he was so insistent; didn't he know she was trying to protect him?

"They wanted information," her voice was broken and scared as the rain mercilessly assaulted the world outside. "They wanted Juvia to tell them everything she knew about all the members of Fairy Tail, about her friends and her family and—"

Juvia's voice became inaudible. She was falling apart. Gray needed to stop this, needed to stop her pain and suffering. Panic rose in his chest; he'd pushed her too far. "Juvia!"

She wouldn't respond. Everything was falling apart inside of her, dark memories flooding back from dark corners of her mind as the rain pounded pounded _pounded_ against the windows while she screamed for him, screamed for mercy, screamed to die in this dark cold room with these chains and these men and this pain and oh gods the _pain_...

"I love you!"

She fought hard against the darkening corners of her vision, hearing his voice in her ear. "I love you," she heard it again. "You're home," he told her. "You're home with me, my love. You're _safe_..."

Juvia called herself back to reality. Her voice felt raw from screaming, her body felt like lead against the sheets... the bed? She was laying down now. When did that happen? Juvia felt pressure on either side of her. He was here. Gray was here. She opened her eyes too look at onyx colored concern, at concentration and fear in a face she loved so very much. He was straddling her waist, her arms pinned above her head. He was panting like she'd put up a fight. She must have been thrashing. She blacked out. He looked exhausted. She needed to tell him. He had to know.

"They wanted information on Gray-sama."

... x

 **i wanna upload this part before i work on the next part because i don't wanna rush it just bc i haven't uploaded in a bit. im enjoying writing this a lot so i don't wanna rush through it.** **so** **we're keeping this train going choo choo m8 we're doin a part four**


	4. the strength it took

"W-What?"

Juvia closed her eyes. "They knew who Juvia was," she whispered. "They knew about Juvia and Gray-sama's engagement."

Gray took fistfuls of the sheets on either side of her head, clenching his fingers as tight as he could as he took deep breaths. They had been so careful to keep their relationship a secret among the guild and a very select few wizards outside of Fairy Tail, like Lyon and Crime Sorciere. It was dangerous to be in love as a wizard, but especially within the guilds. It was a risk, a weapon, to be used against you.

Like Juvia was used against Gray.

"They wanted to get to you," Juvia was speaking again, her arms wrapping around his waist to keep herself steady. "To hurt you. They asked Juvia questions about Gray-sama every day. They wanted to know things even Juvia did not know."

Gray's stomach twisted. It was because of him she was taken. No, he thought, it wasn't because of him; he had to remember that, he couldn't lose sight of it. It wasn't his fault. It was the worst kind of humanity possible who did this to his Juvia. His head was spinning, but he had to stay solid and take care of her.

"Juvia didn't give them anything!" her voice was rushed and louder than she'd intended, mistaking his silence as concern for what she'd given away. "Juvia stayed as quiet as she could, and tried to show no fear; she knew Gray-sama and Team Natsu would save her."

Gray felt so very in love with the woman beneath him. "You're so very strong, my love," he whispered, moving a hand to hold her cheek. "I'm in awe of you every single day."

Her tears kept coming. "Does Gray-sama really mean that?"

He nodded, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I really do, Juves..." he paused, trying to choose his words carefully. "Would you... would you like to tell me what happened? What they did to you?"

Juvia went pale, scooting back and sitting up slowly. Gray crawled towards her, lacing his fingers between hers as she brought her knees to her chest, curling up in a ball. It was almost completely dark in the room now, and although the storm had subsided, there was still a soft rain outside. He wanted more than anything to take her pain away, to make the rain stop for her, but he knew it would rain for a little while, until she had a chance to heal. He would shield her as best he could.

"Juvia wants to talk about it," she said. "But Gray-sama mustn't lose his temper. Please."

Gray nodded avidly; he had to put his anger aside to care for her. He knew that now. Juvia sighed, squeezing his hand. "I'll be here," he whispered. "You protected me while you were away. Now I will protect _you_... I promise."

Juvia felt so secure with Gray by her side. She felt like she could tell him anything... so she did.

"When the mission began," Juvia's voice was slightly stronger now. "Juvia knew instantly something was wrong. The village was abandoned, and looked like it had been for a long time. That's when they ambushed Juvia from behind."

Gray cringed slightly as she continued. "Juvia fought as hard as she could, but Juvia was very outnumbered. Juvia thinks one of them had some type of sleep magic, because one minute she was awake and the next she wasn't. When Juvia awoke, she was chained to a wall with magic sapping cuffs in a dark damp room."

Her mate had to take a deep breath to keep himself centered. "Juvia was still very tired when three men entered the room. They started asking questions about the guild and Natsu and Erza. They asked Juvia about Wendy and Lucy. They even asked about the exceeds."

Juvia was fighting back tears. "Juvia was silent all this time. And then they started asking about her beloved Gray-sama, and Juvia must have seemed upset because they smiled and asked many many more questions. When it became obvious Juvia wasn't going to answer, they began casting magic." Her voice hitched. "It was blade magic first. It hurt so very much, Gray-sama, but Juvia did not once cry out in pain... at least that first day."

Gray had to fight back the image of someone hurting her like that. She had endured so much for him.

"The days were very long," Juvia continued. She had to keep going, before she lost her nerve and her confidence. "The methods were different every day, but the questions were always the same. Juvia tried not to scream, but it hurt so _badly_ , Gray-sama. The cuts and the beatings and the starvation, even the silence..."

Gray kissed her forehead in comfort. "Did they..." he had to force himself to stop shaking as he spoke. "Did they _touch_ you?"

Juvia shook her head, looking down. "They said Juvia wasn't even worth that."

Gray wanted nothing more in that moment to tear the men who hurt her limb from limb, to send ice through their veins and to watch them freeze to death from the inside out. "You went through so much," he whispered. Juvia laughed, but it was humorless.

"When Team Natsu came, Juvia was losing ground," her voice kept getting smaller the more she talked. "Juvia tried so hard to not scream, to not cry, but she couldn't help it. So she just kept thinking, 'what would Gray-sama do?' and she knew he would do anything to come back to Juvia. So Juvia kept fighting."

Gray pulled his fingers through her hair, tugging her into his lap and tucking her head beneath his chin. "You're so strong," he told her again. "I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you. I'm sorry I wasn't there to rescue you."

Juvia grimaced. "Actually, Juvia is kinda glad Gray-sama wasn't," she confessed. Gray raised his eyebrows. "Erza and Natsu were angrier and more violent than Juvia ever expected. Lucy summoned Loke to carry Juvia away while she took out her whip to fight too.. Juvia can't imagine what Gray would have been like if he'd gotten ahold of them," she explained.

Although he knew she was right, it still hurt a bit to know he wasn't there to hold her when she was saved. Gray felt tears threatening to make an appearance, and he quickly wiped them away, trying to remain strong. Juvia didn't fail to notice, giving him a soft smile and wrapping her arms around his midriff. His skin was both cool and warm at the same time, and touching him was, without a shadow of a doubt, her favorite sensation. Gray swallowed.

"I'm ashamed," he whispered. Juvia looked up at him, meeting her eyes with onyx, as he continued. "There were moments when my faith in you wavered," Gray's breaths were much shorter now. "I never gave up completely, but I was so afraid you were gone for good, and I didn't know how to process that."

Juvia gave another soft smile, closing her eyes as she placed her hand on his chest. "Juvia isn't upset with Gray-sama," she told him. "She knows it was hard. But none of that matters now; Juvia is home and married to her wonderful Gray-sama." Juvia paused, opening her eyes before speaking again. "Does Gray-sama want to know how Juvia did it?"

Gray hesitantly nodded, pressing his forehead to hers. "Juvia thought about this day," she laughed quietly, the sound genuine. "Juvia imagined the day she got to come home and lay with her love again. Juvia thought about getting married and having babies with Gray-sama. She imagined what kind of magic they'd have; she imagined what color their hair would be."

He let a few tears slip. "I love you," he whispered. "I know I'm not very vocal about that. I don't show you the most affection. That's going to change," he assured her. Juvia kissed his cheek, giggling lightly. Gray's chest felt lighter at the melody drifting from her lips.

"Juvia..." she stopped, focusing for a moment. " _I-I love you too_."

Gray blinked, looking down at her as a delicate blush bloomed across her soft cheeks. "Oh Juves," he sighed. "I can't believe I didn't love you sooner."

Juvia laughed again, pulling him to lay down. She seemed so tired, and it felt so right to hold her in their bed. "Juvia would have waited a hundred lifetimes to feel Gray-sama's love."

Gray smiled, watching as her eyes drifted closed. "Thank you, my love." he whispered. "For coming home to me."

Juvia gave a sleepy smile. "Thank you for giving Juvia a home to come back to."

 **... x**

 **epilogue coming soon.**

 **man i loved doing this.**


	5. till the magic runs out

There was a buzz in the guild hall. It was an energy that had been missing for almost three months, but with today's reality, the happy, playful wizards of Fairy Tail could barely contain themselves. Silver and blue decorations adorned the large supports across the vast space, every table was set with white table cloths and decorated with hydrangeas, and a long blue walk-way was laid out leading up to the front bar. The women of Fairy Tail moved hurriedly to arrange flowers and lay place cards, and the men stood around laughing and being merry as they lined the walls with strands of light lacrimas.

Mirajane had been in the kitchen all day busily preparing enough food for the whole guild, and Wendy had been doing her best to assist her in any way she could. Cana was doling out fancy champagne into glass flutes and pouring beer into mugs. Alzack and Bisca were shooting ribbons across the ceiling while Asuka danced between their feet. Erza was helping to put the finishing touches on a large cake set in the corner. Natsu was lighting candles with his flames and Makarov was overseeing final preparations with Levy. Gajeel was busy tuning an acoustic guitar. Lucy had summoned Cancer, who was taking turns doing hair for the girls in the guild. Everyone was dressed to the nines; women in soft dresses and men in blazers and ties. Fairy Tail cleaned up well when they had to, and Erza had assured them all with pointed stares and mild threats that the fancy dress code was _not_ up for negotiation.

It was a wedding, after all.

Once the very final preparations were settled, wizards from other guilds began filtering into the hall, people from Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, even Sting and Rogue showed up to be a part of this wonderful day. Meredy and Jellal had even managed to be there, although Jellal spent most of his time hiding his face behind Mystogan's mask. The excitement in the room was palpable. It was the first time in a long time Fairy Tail could be this lively.

Natsu, Lyon, and Gajeel had quietly slipped away from the buzz, as had Lucy, Meredy, and Levy. The three men disappeared into a back room of the guild, while the three women in matching blue dresses left to a room off to the side at the front of the hall.

Natsu, Lyon, and Gajeel tumbled unceremoniously into the back room. A disgruntled dark-haired and slightly irritated ice mage rolled his eyes and gave them all a steely gaze in the mirror, his back facing their entrance.

"Can you guys have some tact, please?" Gray's voice was frustrated as he fumbled with the blue tie around his neck, trying desperately to make the knot lay flat under the collar of his white button up. He scowled at himself in the mirror as he threw his hands up in defeat, turning to face them. "And will one of you help me with this damn tie?"

Lyon came forward, snickering. "As funny as it would be to let you walk out there and look like a fool, I'll take pity on you," he assured his longtime friend and rival. Gray scowled again, but didn't protest as Lyon took the fabric in his hands and began fixing the mess Gray had made for himself. Gray crossed his arms.

"Too many layers," he mumbled indignantly.

Lyon chuckled quietly, being unusually calm. "Just don't strip at the altar, okay?"

Natsu groaned behind him as Lyon finished with Gray's tie, causing both men to turn and face him. "This is a lot of fuss for two people who are already married," Natsu said, intentionally trying to rile Gray up. The ice mage only rolled his eyes, buttoning his blazer.

"Can it, flame-licker," Gray spoke, an edge to his voice. "This is about Juvia."

Gajeel, who had been leaning against the wall until now, looked up and gave a small smirk. "I am curious," he said. "Why _are_ we throwing this huge ceremony? You guys have already been married for almost two months."

Gray let out a long sigh, shoving his hands in his pockets and fighting the urge to discard his clothes. The last few months came flooding back to him, and he grimaced.

Ever since Juvia had come back, she'd been a little different. Most days she was still the loving, bubbly girl Gray had fallen so madly in love with, but some days he could hardly recognize her. She'd gone on so few missions and spent very little time in the guild hall, even after most of her body was healed. Juvia did her best most days to stay home, and each time Gray came back from missions, she clung to him and trembled for hours on end. He tried to take smaller jobs with the minimum amount of time away from home, and Team Natsu did their best to stay with Juvia while he was gone. She hated being alone.

Gray had expected Juvia to be broken when she came home. He had expected her bad days; she'd been through a lot. He was finding out very quickly that even though he knew the days were coming, it was still so hard to watch her suffer and withdraw from her family in the guild.

Sometimes, Juvia would be in the kitchen cooking dinner, in the bathroom getting ready to shower, or even dressing herself, and she'd begin screaming. Gray would panic and throw himself away from whatever he was doing and find her on the floor, curled into a ball in tears and pressing her hands over her ears, eyes shut tight to keep all the world out. Gray had learned ways to combat these mental breaks, mostly by pressing her head into his neck and holding her as close as she could possibly come. The two or three times Wendy was there during these attacks, she did her best to help by laying her hands on her back and using magic to soothe her. Gray knew it took an immense amount of energy to help Juvia like that, but never once did Wendy complain, and Gray's brotherly instincts towards the young dragon slayer grew as she helped care for the love of his life.

Juvia's nightmares were hard too, so she would often times rise in the middle of the night and wander their place. Gray didn't follow her; he knew she needed the time to herself. When she came back to bed, he'd always do the same thing; he'd kiss every single scar across her body, even the ones from before she was taken, and assure her with murmurs and silent touches that he would always be there to protect her, that she was loved and safe in his embrace.

"Gray?"

Gajeel's voice drew him back to the present, and Gray pulled at his collar as he watched the concerned faces in the room stare at him. He cleared his throat. "Sorry," he said. "The reason the wedding is so important is because since Juvia's been home, it's really the only thing she's been truly _excited_ about," he elaborated. "Watching her plan it all out with Master and Levy and all the girls has made her very happy, and has honestly helped keep her stable. I wanted more than anything to give her the wedding she had stolen from her.."

The three men were quiet, remembering the dark time during her disappearance. Lyon placed his hand on Gray's shoulder, and Gajeel's eyes became downcast, feeling slightly guilty for asking the question in the first place.

"Besides," Gray said, trying to diffuse the tension. "There's only really fifteen people who know we're already married. As far as the rest of Fairy Tail and all the other guilds know, this is what they've been waiting for."

Just then, there was a soft knock on the door. "Gray?" Wendy's voice was almost too quiet to hear through the door. "Are you ready?"

Gray straightened, looking back at the mirror one more time. "Yeah," he said. "I'm ready."

The four boys filed out of the room, and Wendy disappeared again. Gray, Lyon, and Natsu all moved to the front of the guild hall, with Gray taking his place on the immediate left of Makarov, who was stood on the bar to be at level height. Gajeel moved to take his place in a stool on the far side of the bar, poised with his guitar to play Juvia down the isle. As dusk approached, everyone began taking their seats. A whispering quiet overcame the wizards of Fiore, and from the back room, Juvia was taking long, deep breaths, a light flush across her cheeks as her grip tightened on her bouquet of blue hydrangeas and blue lilies.

When all was quiet, Gray nodded at Gajeel, and he began his soft, slow strumming on the guitar. Everyone rose from their seats, and Gray took a deep breath. First came Levy, her blue hair pinned back from her face as she walked to the rhythm of the music. Then came Meredy, with her hair loose and falling around her shoulders. The last of the bridesmaids was Lucy, with her hair pulled back in an elegant bun. Each bridesmaid was dressed in floor length, pale blue gown, a small bouquet of white lilies in their hands. They took their place to the right of Master, and Asuka came down the isle leaving petals in her wake, before sitting next to Bisca in the crowd. Natsu reached out and put a hand on Gray's back over his shoulder blade; he didn't completely understand why, until Juvia came into view.

Gray's legs buckled slightly, and he was suddenly grateful for Natsu's support. Juvia stole every bit of breath in his body. Her long sleeved lacy wedding dress hugged her body all around her curves before shifting into soft waves around her hips, and her long blue hair fell delicately around her shoulders in loose curls. Behind her Wendy was holding up a long train, a smile evident on the dragon slayer face. Love swelled into Gray's chest, watching Juvia's downcast and nervous eyes. She was an ocean, he decided. Juvia was the waves and the sky and the strength of the wind, crashing into the shore and kissing the sand with the tenacity of someone who decided long ago that she would be a force to be reckoned with. Juvia could move the very earth around her if she so desired, and Gray just knew he was going to cry in front of all these people, and for once in his life he didn't give a fucking _shit_. He _wanted_ to show her that she made his insides stir, made butterflies rip through his stomach in an attempt to reach her and be even a small fraction of the beautiful she was. No, Gray thought. Beautiful wasn't enough of a word to describe his Juvia. She was the thunder and the rain and the cool wind just after a summer storm that made even _his_ skin feel chilled. Juvia was the ebb and flow of all things wonderful, and Gray would have fallen to his knees if not for Natsu's hand that moved to grip his shoulder.

Juvia looked at him, and gave the tiniest, most shy smile, a soft flush across her pale cheeks. He outstretched his hand for her to take as she handed her bouquet to Lucy, and her fingers slid into his so naturally, so completely. His mind was racing; he wanted to say something, anything to get across his love for her.

"H-Hey, Juves," Gray managed to sputter out a quiet greeting. Juvia giggled, and Natsu snickered behind him. 'Real smooth, Gray,' he thought to himself. All his calm collected nature seemed gone. The woman of his dreams was standing in front of him and all he could come up with was 'Hey, Juves.' She left him at a loss for words.

"Hey, Gray-sama," she whispered back. He pulled her in front of him, and everyone took their seats as Gajeel returned to the groom's side. Makarov looked like a proud dad as the couple joined hands, looking out across the guild at all the friends and family who came out to support his kids.

"Good evening, everyone," the master's voice was calm and even, but Gray barely heard it. He was too entranced in the weight of Juvia's gaze. "As you all know, Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockster have been through a lot in the past few months," Makarov's voice was solemn, but strong. "But tonight, none of that matters. Tonight they are one. Tonight, they are perfect."

There was a soft murmur of happiness that rippled through the crowd, and the master waited for it to die down before he continued. "Juvia and Gray have prepared small vows. They will say them now," he paused, turning to the ice mage. "Gray, you're up."

Gray squeezed Juvia's hand. He felt like his body was going to melt in a puddle, and his voice felt shaky, but his love smiled, and he found the ability to make himself speak. "Juvia," he began. "I don't think I have to stand here and tell you how much you've changed me."

There was a small laugh from their friends and family, and Gray smiled. "When you met me, I didn't know who I was; but you saw the version of me I always _wanted_ to be, right through my cold and frigid nature. You knew the person I was always _meant_ to be. I'm only able to be that person because of you." he told her, watching a blush unfold across the bridge of her nose. "I'm ashamed it took me so long to be the man you needed. Im ashamed it took me so long to learn how to love for you. I'm ashamed it took me so long to give you the love you deserve. But I promise you, Juvia, that I will spend every day of the rest of my life making up for it."

Gray watched as a light sparked within Juvia, one he hadn't seen since she'd come home. He reached out and under her veil to sweep a single falling tear away from her cheek. "I love you," he whispered in a voice meant only for her ears. Juvia smiled.

Master seemed at peace. "Juvia?" he beckoned.

Juvia nodded, returning her eyes to Gray. "Juvia spent a very long time looking for Gray-sama," she said, squeezing his fingers. "Juvia spent all of her life looking for someone with the ability to make the sun shine again. Juvia spent so long in the rain and under the clouds that she thought maybe that person didn't exist, would never exist, and Juvia was doomed to walk in the downpour for the rest of her days."

Juvia let out a watery laugh, her happiness bubbling and contagious. "And then Gray-sama came and parted the clouds," her tears of joy made Gray's knees nearly give out again, but her eyes held him steady. In those moments, her words were for him, the rest of the world silent. "He parted the clouds and kept the darkness away. Juvia knew she never wanted to go back to the way she was before. The moment Juvia saw the clear blue sky, she knew she would never love anyone else."

Gray didn't realize he was crying until it was already happening. Juvia's shy and timid nature was all but gone as they stood together. She smiled, leaning up and wiping his tears, just as he'd done for her. "Juvia loves Gray-sama," she whispered. "More and more every day."

Makarov wiped his own eyes, composing himself and straightening before speaking again. "Gray Fullbuster," he spoke, turning to the dark haired man. "Do you promise to be Juvia's parter until all the ice melts? Do you promise to always love her, and protect her with all your life?"

The ice mage smiled, letting go of one of Juvia's hands and holding his palm up, a cold burst of energy flaring between them. "I do."

Master turned to Juvia. "Juvia Lockster, do you promise to be Gray's parter until all the water runs out? Do you promise to always love him, and protect him with all your life?"

Juvia nodded, taking her now-free hand and conjuring a small amount of water, holding it just out of reach of Gray's frigid clutch. " _I do_."

With that, they let their magic join, and both of them felt an energy jolt up their arms, flowing easily into their bodies through their veins and into their very bones. Snowflakes appeared out of thin air and began to fall around them, bouts of laughter and joy floating between them and their guests as their friends cried and held two fingers up, thumb extended, in the greatest sign of respect, love, and support Fairy Tail could show.

Makarov smiled, putting his hands in the air. "Gray, you may kiss your—"

The ice mage couldn't wait. He lifted Juvia's veil and held her face in his hands, bringing their lips together and feeling a calm energy explode within him. Juvia placed her hands on his waist and giggled into his mouth, causing Gray to laugh and both of them to fall apart in a mixture of love and happiness and snow. They were alive and they were together. The trauma of months past and the trauma of anything in the future didn't matter as long as this one perfect moment existed between them.

"May I present, Mr. and Mrs. Gray Fullbuster!"

The guild hall became alight with love and happiness, tears being shed from wall to wall as everyone rose from their seats. Juvia laughed as Gray scooped her into his arms, a light dusting of show gathering on the floor of the vast room as they pressed their foreheads together, a cold kind of warmth radiating between them; they were an enigma like that.

Gray realized something that night. Through the madness, the drinking, the wild partying, he realized it when he watched Juvia throw her bouquet back over her head into a swarm of waiting women; this was the only outcome. No matter how hard Gray ran, no matter how hard he fought to keep her away, he would always find his way back to her. Juvia knew that, maybe before anyone, and that's why she was never afraid, why she was so shameless in showing her love. She knew that one day everything would fall together in perfect little pieces.

Juvia's eyes found his as Levy caught the bouquet, causing Gajeel to blush hard enough for Gray to see it across the room. Gray let out a laugh. Through all the torture Juvia endured, with all the scars branded across her mind and body, she still found her way back to him. They were, at their core, the same element; they were always meant to connect. Gray felt stupid for not seeing it sooner. She made him everything he was, just as water is frozen to make solid ice.

Juvia moved toward him, laughing and slightly tipsy. "Gray-sama!" her words were bubbly, practically falling off her tongue when she reached him. Her expression was too cute for Gray not to smile.

"Yes, my love?" Gray held her arms to steady her as she wobbled. Juvia's eyes were mischievous and sexy, giggling as she leaned up to whisper in his ear.

"Let's ditch," she said. Gray raised his eyebrow.

"The party's in full swing," he mentioned, looking around at all the guilds mingling and having fun; he hadn't seen so many of them together since the Grand Magic Games. "Why do you want to ditch?"

Juvia's eyes stirred something within Gray, something very primal and very forceful. Her fingers walked their way up his chest, and he felt a sudden desire to discard his blazer and tie. "Juvia doesn't want to share Gray-sama anymore. We'll be back before they miss us," her voice was low as her hand settled on his collar. "Juvia wants Gray-sama all to herself for a while."

Gray's eyes widened as she pulled hard on his shirt, pulling him down to kiss her in what was probably the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. He felt breathless and light headed, the combination of her dress and her curves and her confidence causing chills of desire to run through him. Juvia giggled, tugging on his hand and silently pulling him out one of the back doors of the guild. They snuck away under the cover of a clear, dark night, with Gray letting Juvia lead him all the way home.

He didn't think she'd ever stop surprising him.

 **... x**

 **thanks y'all.**


End file.
